Today's portable electronic devices are able to integrate multiple functionalities. These devices are capable of running multiple applications. In particular, some of these applications may generate trigger events that can result in the display of a notification.
Because electronic devices can contain many applications, the potential for application-based notifications can become numerous and unwieldy, particularly if a user is required to access each application individually in order to view application-specific notifications. Accordingly, what is needed is a more efficient and intuitive approach for organizing notifications and providing users with instant access to these notifications.